Lord Potter
by Raptor2216
Summary: Voldemort has finally been defeated. Harry is just starting to think it's all over, but he quickly gets dragged into a fight with a new enemy. In the process, he learns he's far more wealthy and powerful than he ever dreamed. Follow Harry as he accepts his destiny and becomes Lord Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all my readers. I am finally posting a story I have had in consideration for years, and I'm finally getting around to it.**

**I have read a number of stories involving Harry becoming Lord Potter, or the head of his family. And pretty much all of those feature Dumbledore being secretly against Harry, and usually also with the Weasleys. So, I'm finally writing one of those stories (though not all the Weasleys will be against Harry.) Also, Harry and Ginny are going to be together in this.**

**Let's get to it. This chapter will start right after Voldemort's defeat. Oh, and in this, Sirius is still alive. I'll explain the backstory later on once he shows up, but Bellatrix didn't end up killing him. But, he hasn't been around since Book 5.**

**This may be a shorter chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Betrayal

Harry stares down at Voldemort's remains. In the background, he can hear the sounds of combat within the Great Hall. But, he doesn't focus on that. All he can focus on is the remains of his greatest enemy lying ahead of him.

Harry can't believe it. Ever since he entered the magical world and learned about his past, all he has been able to see in his future is Voldemort. That became ever more prevalent after he heard the prophecy. But now, Voldemort is gone. And with that, he's not sure what his future truly holds.

He vaguely recognizes the sounds of combat dying down, but he just continues to stand there. It's not until he hears footsteps behind him that he starts to realize how long he's been standing there.

He glances behind him and sees Hermione and Ron walking up to him, holding hands. He looks at them for a moment before asking, "So. You two official?", a smile on his face.

Hermione and Ron look down at their entwined hands, and Hermione smiles. "I guess so," she says, beaming at Ron, who chuckles.

Harry looks back at Voldemort's remains before turning to back to his best friends. "I can't believe he's dead. It just…doesn't feel real," he remarks.

"I know. But we did it. And now it's over," Hermione says.

Harry nods. He's about to speak when he senses something. He looks around, wondering why he feels this bad feeling. Just as he opens his mouth to speak again, there's a flash of red light, and Harry falls unconscious. Before Ron and Hermione can even react, they too are Stunned.

At this moment, Ginny is walking out of the Great Hall with Neville and Luna. She hasn't seen Harry since she retreated into the Great Hall with everyone else to continue fighting the Death Eaters, and wants to finally get to hug him again.

As they walk out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard, Ginny sees several bodies on the ground, and several people standing around them. At first, she thinks that they're members of the Order recovering bodies. Then, as one of the men picks up one of the bodies, she realizes the body is Harry.

"Harry!" she cries out. Neville and Luna, hearing her cry, rush up to her side, as she recognizes the other bodies as Ron and Hermione.

The men gathered around the three unconscious heroes turn to look at Ginny, Neville, and Luna. There's a quick movement from the three of them, flashes of red, and Ginny, Neville, and Luna collapse, Stunned.

* * *

Harry groans as he feels his consciousness return. He slowly opens his eyes, and sees that he's in a dungeon of some sort. Looking around, he sees not only Ron and Hermione, but also Ginny, Neville, and Luna lying around on the ground, all unconscious.

Harry moves to Ron and Hermione first, trying to shake them awake. "Ron! Hermione! You have to get up!" he whispers urgently.

After a moment, Ron groans. After a few more moments, he finally opens his eyes. "Ugh? Where are we?" he asks.

"I don't know. We're in some sort of dungeon," Harry says. Ron sits up, looking around at the cell. Right then, Hermione wakes up.

She quickly sits bolt upright, looking around in alarm. "Where are we?" she asks.

"In a dungeon," Ron responds.

"Someone must have Stunned us out in the courtyard," Harry adds. Hermione looks around, very concerned.

"Who could have done this?" she asks.

"Isn't it obvious? It has to be Death Eaters looking for some revenge," Ron says with slight disgust.

"I'm not sure about that. All the Death Eaters we saw at the Battle that weren't captured all fled. I think it could just as easily be someone else," Harry says.

"Come on, Harry. Who else would want to catch us and throw us in a dungeon?" Ron asks.

"I dunno. Umbridge, maybe," Harry suggests.

"Fair point," Ron responds.

Right then, groans draw their attention. The three friends turn and see Ginny, Neville, and Luna all starting to wake up.

Harry is quickly by Ginny's side. "Ginny! Are you alright?" he asks in concern.

Ginny opens her eyes. She looks up at Harry, and quickly sits up before throwing her arms around Harry. "Oh, Harry!" she cries, relieved to be seeing him alive.

Harry holds her tightly. After a few moments, she pulls back, looking at him for a few moments. Then, she looks around and asks, "Where are we? What's going on?"

"Well, we're in a dungeon, but I have no idea what's going on," Harry says.

All of a sudden, the door into the cell opens, and a man steps in. All six teenagers look at him, but he remains silent.

Then, another, older man walks in, and the jaws of all six teenagers drop. All are staring in shock and disbelief at Albus Dumbledore.

Finally, Harry manages to speak, and gasps out, "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Hello, Harry. It's been a little while," Dumbledore responds with a slight smile.

"But…but…You died! Snape killed you!" Harry protests.

"Oh, Harry. You forget. There are many ways to make things appear to be something other than what they are," Dumbledore says with a chuckle.

Harry is confused. Then, Hermione gasps, and announces her guess, "Polyjuice potion!"

"Excellent, Ms. Granger. Yes. I have many loyal followers. It was relatively easy to convince one of the most loyal of them to assume my place using Polyjuice potion that night," Dumbledore explains.

"What's going on?" Ginny cries out.

Dumbledore chuckles. "You all have seen the corruption within our world. It is falling apart. And with Voldemort's takeover, it could be only a small matter of time before it collapses into anarchy. The wizarding world needs a guiding hand to guide it along the right path. A guiding vision. Mine," he says.

"For the greater good," Hermione whispers, remembering something from the biography by Rita Skeeter.

Dumbledore smiles. "Exactly, Ms. Granger. Again, your intelligence proves itself," he says.

He then turns his gaze back to Harry. "You defeated Voldemort, Harry. For that I am grateful. But, now that he is dead, you will only be an impediment to my plans. And, with you out of the way, your fortune will fall into my control," he says.

Harry feels very confused. "What are you talking about? I know I've got a fair bit of money, but not that much!" he protests.

Dumbledore laughs in response. "Oh, Harry. You have no idea who you really are, and what you really own. You are much richer than you think. And with your fortune, I will be able to acquire the last resources I need to see my plans through," he says.

He stops laughing for a moment, then says, "I'll leave you all some time together. But I will be back." He then turns and walks out, and his guard follows him, slamming the door behind him.

Harry just sits there, stunned by what has just happened. Neville is the one who finally speaks up, and says loudly, "What just happened?!"

It takes a moment before Hermione is able to respond. "Dumbledore must have had someone impersonate him using Polyjuice, and that's who Snape killed. He's been plotting against us this whole time," she says in a soft voice.

"But how? How could Dumbledore, of all people, be so evil?" Ginny cries out.

"I don't know. I am shocked that Dumbledore could be doing this. But, maybe he wasn't as different as his old friend Grindelwald as everyone thought he was," Hermione says.

Silence reigns for several moments. Finally, Ron speaks up and asks, "What are we going to do? We can't just let Dumbledore get away with this! We need to warn everybody! What do we do?"

There's silence for a moment before Harry says, "I don't know."

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope this wasn't too bad of a first chapter. I'm sure you were hoping for more, but we'll save it for the next chapter. And don't worry. You'll soon get more background on Dumbledore's plan, and Harry's mysterious wealth. You'll also see Sirius soon, and find out what he's been up to.**

**Until next time. Please follow this story, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2- Rescue

**I'm back with another chapter. Let's get to it!**

**geekymom**: Harry won't call Kreacher for a rescue, but Kreacher will probably show up in the future.

* * *

Chapter 2- Rescue

Harry sighs as he sits back against the wall. Over the several days since Dumbledore came to them and explained why he had kidnapped him, Harry has been trying his best to try and come to terms with this and really figure out what's going on. But he still feels a sense of denial, not wanting to believe that Dumbledore could do this.

Ginny sits down next to him, taking his hand. "Are you okay?" she asks.

Harry gives a single humorless laugh. "Ginny. I don't plan on using the word okay again anytime soon," he answers her question. Ginny just nods.

"I don't get it. How could Dumbledore do this?" Hermione asks rhetorically.

But Harry chooses to answer anyway. "I read from the biography Rita Skeeter did on him. He used to be best pals with Grindelwald when he was younger. Maybe he was more like Grindelwald than anyone thought, and just hid it very well," he says.

"I still can't believe it," Ron says under his breath.

The six of them sit there for a few more moments. Then, all of a sudden, they hear footsteps, before the door is thrown open and several wizards walk into the cell.

"Hey! What're you doing?" harry demands, but the men wordlessly grab them, shove sacks over their heads, pull their arms behind their backs, and lead them blindly out of the cell.

The men lead the six friends through some corridors and out of the bunker. They can tell they're outside by the sound of birds singing. Finally, they stop, and the men escorting them force them to their feet.

The bags are yanked off their heads. Harry looks around and sees he's kneeling several yards away from his friends. About 30 wizards and witches are surrounding them.

"What's going on?" Harry demands. None of the wizards and witches respond.

Less than a minute later, the door leading into the bunker, which is above ground, opens, and Dumbledore walks out with 6 guards. He walks up and stops next to Ginny and the others, smirking at Harry.

"Why are you doing this, Dumbledore?" Harry demands.

Dumbledore chuckles to himself for a moment before replying, "It is all for the Greater Good, Harry. All must change. I can lead the magical world to what it is supposed to be. But, I cannot allow for the greatest threat to me to continue to exist."

Now, it's clear to Harry what is going on here. Despite the fear rising in him, he glares at Dumbledore, and demands, "You're gonna kill me? You really think that'll work? The magical world will never follow you if they know you killed me!"

Dumbledore laughs. "But they won't. For all they know, rogue Death Eaters killed you as revenge for Voldemort's death. Nobody besides those here will know how you died, and your friends are not going anywhere," he says cruelly.

"No! Dumbledore, please, stop!" Ginny pleads. Dumbledore just laughs at her.

Dumbledore slowly draws his wand as the wind picks up, the sound of the wind growing very loud. So he can still be heard, Dumbledore raises his voice and says, "I am sorry for this, Harry. You could be a great ally. But I know you never will be. So I must eliminate you." He pauses, then says, "To think…all this time, you thought Voldemort would be your end. And now, I will be the one to kill the great Harry Potter."

Ginny is in tears at this point. "Harry!" she cries out. Harry looks at her, wanting to die looking at her, and says in a low voice, "I love you." Even though the wind prevents her from hearing it clearly, Ginny knows what he said.

Dumbledore smiles smugly. Then, as he raises his wand, he pauses. The sound is slowly growing louder. But it's no longer the wind. Over the sound of the wind, a gentle roar is slowly growing in volume.

Dumbledore and his followers look around for the source of the sound. Then, from over a hill nearby rises a small aircraft.

Everyone's eyes is drawn to the aircraft as it levels off and flies in the direction of the group. Dumbledore decides to wait, just to not arouse suspicion with the pilot, thinking he'll just fly right over them.

That is, until the aircraft suddenly noses down, right at them, and a flashing light appears under the nose. A strange sound can be heard, right before massive glowing bullets start tearing into the ground around the group. Several of Dumbledore's followers are killed by the rounds. The rest of them and Dumbledore himself race to get out of the way.

The aircraft streaks over the group, pulling up into a climb. As it does, Hermione look up at it, now having a clear view of the aircraft. A somewhat thin fuselage. Much shorter than an airliner. Engine intakes on the side of the fuselage, with a single engine in the back. Large triangular wings. Various weaponry under the wing, and large tank right under the fuselage. And a probe of sorts on the nose.

Hermione keeps looking at it as it begins looping back around. Then, with a start, she recalls a memory from her vacation in France a few years earlier, when she and her parents passed a French Air Force base, and her dad, who was a former RAF dentist, had pointed out some aircraft of the flightline and told her what they were. And this aircraft overhead looks exactly like it.

"A Mirage 2000!" she says under her breath. The others who can hear her look at her in confusion.

The Mirage loops back around and dives at the ground again. Harry and the others are concerned, until the Mirage starts shooting again. And the rounds again begin striking the ground around Dumbledore and his followers. Again, they dive away.

Harry starts to smile, realizing that the Mirage is trying to kill Dumbledore and his men. Then, a second sound hits his ears.

Harry turns towards the hill from where the Mirage appeared. And to his surprise, he sees a formation of 7 helicopters flying towards them. Two of the them are slightly smaller than the others, and are loaded down with weaponry on side pylons.

The helicopters race in. The two smaller ones fly straight over Harry's head and begin firing their guns at Dumbledore and his followers, who again scatter to avoid getting killed by the lethal rounds.

The other five helicopters set down about 30 feet behind Harry and the others. As their wheels hit the ground, four dozen men start leaping out of the helicopters, all dressed in combat gear and armed to the teeth.

"Go! Go! Go!" one of the men, looking to be the leader of the group. The four dozen men in the group race forward, and fourty of them move around Harry and the others and form into a tight battle line. As one, they raise their assault rifles and begin firing.

The remaining eight men race up to Harry and the others and pull them to their feet, pulling them towards helicopters. Harry scrambles towards the helicopters. As he runs, he looks back. The fourty men covering them are slowly walking back towards the helicopters, firing their assault rifles at Dumbledore and his men. They are unflinching. Even when a Killing Curse takes out one of their men, another man stops to pull his body to safety, as the others simply close the gap and continue to fire.

Harry reaches one of the four bigger helicopters and leaps aboard. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna quickly follow him. Once they're all aboard the chopper, the man in charge turns towards the rest of his men and shouts, "Let's go!"

The men start jogging back towards the helicopters. A few cover their comrades as they leap aboard the helicopters before they board themselves. Throughout their retreat to the helicopters, the other two smaller helicopters and the Mirage continue their attacks.

As soon as the last troops are aboard the helicopters, the rotors start spinning faster. One by one, the five helicopters lift off the ground and turn to retreat. Once they've put about 200 yards between them and Dumbledore's men, the two smaller helicopters race to catch up with them, and the Mirage also turns to cover them.

As the Mirage pulls out of its last attack run and flies away, Dumbledore regains his feet and glares after the retreating helicopters, furious that Harry got away.

On board the lead helicopter, Harry sits down, exhausted by what just happened. Ginny quickly comes up and sits down next to him, clutching his arm.

The man in charge steps in front of Harry and salutes him. "Lord Potter. It's good to finally meet you. I'm Captain John Felton of the Echo Force," the man says.

Harry just slowly nods. After a moment, he asks, "Where are we going? What's going on?"

"We came here to rescue you, sir. As for everything else, well, it may be better to wait until we get to our destination, and the Chiefs can tell you everything. It'll be a long time before we get there. You should probably get some sleep," Captain Felton says.

Harry nods, and he, Ginny, and the others try and get some sleep. Despite the noise from the rotors, they are all able to get some sleep.

The helicopters and their Mirage 2000 escort continue on their course west. After some time, they meet up with a DC-10 converted into a tanker, and refuel, before continuing on to their destination.

* * *

**I hope this was a decent chapter. I think it's probably relatively easy to tell who has rescued Harry and his friends. We'll get the rest of the backstory next chapter.**

**For your information on the aircraft. The Mirage 2000 is a multirole fighter that the French first started using in 1984, and it is still used by the French and 7 other air forces. It's a very capable fighter. And the five larger helicopters mentioned are UH-60 Blackhawks, while the two smaller ones are AH-64 Apache attack helicopters.**

**I hope you're enjoying this so far. This should get more interesting soon. If you have requests for people to be either on Harry's side or on Dumbledore's side, please let me know in a review.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3- Potter Island

**Alright, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter, Harry will finally figure out what his heritage really is, and what was Dumbledore's reason for trying to kill him.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Potter Island

Harry is jolted out of his sleep. He looks up to see Captain Felton standing in front of him, with a hand on his shoulder.

"My Lord, we're 20 minutes out," Felton says. Harry nods, and Felton moves to wake the others up.

Harry looks out the open door of the helicopter as it races over the ocean. They're only at about 500 feet, and Harry can see the waves cresting below them.

For a minute, Harry sits there, holding Ginny's hand. Then, from the cockpit, one of the pilots calls out, "Lord Potter! We're coming up on the island! You should be able to see the coast out the door in just a few moments!"

Harry leans out the door. For a moment, all he can see is the ocean. Then, off in the distance, the coastline of an island comes into view.

Within a minute, the helicopters fly over the coastline. As they do, Harry looks down, and sees a missile launcher placed close to the beach, with several guns surrounding it that are all aimed at the sky.

As the helicopters fly over the missile launcher, the Mirage 2000 pulls up alongside Harry's helicopter. Harry looks over as it pulls up into formation with the chopper. The visored face of the pilot looks right at Harry, and the pilot waves at Harry. Harry, somewhat in a daze, waves back. The pilot lowers his hand, before the Mirage banks away from the helicopters and flies out of sight.

"5 minutes to landing! Everyone get ready!" one of the pilots calls out. Harry and the others buckle their seat belts, while the soldiers grab hold of handles attached to the top of the cabin.

Five minutes later, the helicopters start to slow down. Harry looks out of the door, just in time to see the helicopter he's in cross over a fenceline, and the scenery below changes from grassland to an airport tarmac.

The helicopters fly on for about another 20 seconds, before they come to a complete stop. For a moment, the helicopters hover over the tarmac, then they slowly lower to the ground.

Once the helicopters touch down, Captain Felton releases his hold on the handle he's been holding onto for the last 5 minutes and leaps out of the helicopter. He then turns back and says, "Follow me, my Lord. You're expected at Olympus."

Harry feels extremely confused as to what is going on, but follows Captain Felton, still holding Ginny's hand tightly. Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville follow close behind, with several of the troops following behind them. Felton leads the group over to where a limousine is parked between a pair of Humvees.

Felton opens the door and gestures inside the limousine. "In here, my Lord," Felton says.

Harry looks at Felton in confusion. Felton just looks at Harry. After a few moments, Harry obeys and climbs into the limousine. The rest of the group follows him, and Felton closes the door behind him. Moments later, one the two Humvees parked alongside the limousine begins driving. The limo follows it, and the second Humvee follows the limo.

As the limo drives away from the airport and heads down a road that cuts through some woods, Neville looks at Harry and asks, "Where are we, and what is going on?"

"I have no idea. But, Captain Felton kept calling me Lord Potter. But, I have no idea why anyone would be calling me that," Harry responds.

The rest of the drive is made in silence. Finally, after driving for about 20 minutes, the limousine comes to a stop.

The door is opened by a solider outside, and Harry climbs out, with the rest of the gang following him. As soon as Harry steps out of the limousine, he stops short at the sight of their destination. A massive building, with multiple antennas on the roof, and with several missile launchers and gun batteries in a ring around the building.

"What is this place?" Harry asks to nobody in particular.

The solider who opened the door of the limo answers Harry's question. "This is our GHQ here on the island. It's codenamed Olympus," the man answers.

Harry looks at the solider and nods. The solider than says, "I'm to escort you inside. You are expected by the Chiefs."

Harry still feels very confused, but he nods and follows the soldier inside. Once inside the building, the soldier leads them to an elevator, which takes them several stories underground.

Once the elevator stops, the doors open into a massive room that looks like a cross between a conference room and military command room. And sitting at the conference room in the center of the room are four men. Three of them are wearing military uniforms. The fourth is wearing a suit.

As Harry and the other five teenagers near the table, the four men notice them. They quickly leap to their feet, and the three military men salute.

The man in the suit looks right at Harry and says, "Welcome to Olympus, Lord Potter. We've been waiting for you."

Harry looks at the man in confusion, then says, "Thank you. But, I don't even know who you are, much less what's going on."

"I thought that may be the case," the man in the suit says. He then motions to the open chairs and says, "Take a seat, and we'll explain what's going on."

Harry hesitates for a moment, then takes a seat. The other five teens also sit down.

One of the military men, who's wearing a dark green uniform, salutes Harry and says, "Army General Andrew Radcliffe, sir."

Another of the military men, who's dressed in a navy blue uniform, salutes Harry as well, and says, "Air Force General John Marshall, sir."

The third military officer, dressed in a white uniform, salutes and introduces himself as, "Admiral George White, sir."

Finally, the man in the suit steps forward and nods respectively towards Harry. "And I am Prime Minister David Brown, second in command of the Potter Clan and executive assistant to the Lord Potter," he says.

Harry feels very confused. "Wait. Lord Potter? Potter clan?" he asks in confusion.

"I'm guessing neither Dumbledore or anyone else told you the truth?" Brown asks Harry, who shakes his head.

Brown nods. Then, he begins his explanation. "Very well. Well, I'll start at the beginning. Harry, the Potter family is one of the oldest wizarding families. It may be one of the first wizarding families. Not only that, but by now, the Potter family is the heir to other powerful wizarding families."

"Long ago, in the Potter family's early years, they amassed followers. People who were loyal to the Potter family. Over time, they grew in number. It was a few hundred years before the founding of Hogwarts that the Potter Family officially formed the Potter clan, which was not only the Potter family, but all of their followers. Over almost two millennia since people first began pledging their loyalties to the Potter family, the Potter clan has grown to a society of tens of thousands."

"The Clan's power comes not only from its numbers, but also its resources. In the Potter family's early years, they amassed great wealth. That has only grown over the centuries. The Potter family has also inherited the fortunes of other old and powerful wizarding families. And, shortly after the formation of the Clan, they came into possession of this island. Potter Island."

"Potter Island is rich in resources. There is a small offshore oilfield, and thanks to volcanic activity that formed this island, there are multiple stores of valuable stones on this island, which we have developed a business of selling. In more recent times, we have invested heavily in various companies across the world, which has generated even more resources. Now, the Potter clan has enough wealth and resources to rival that of a small country."

Harry sits there, stunned into silence. After a moment, he asks, "So…I'm now the ruler of basically my own country?"

"Kind of. You are the sole surviving heir to title of Lord Potter, and thereby all its wealth and resources. But, as for it being a country, no. Despite our status, we still owe our ultimate loyalty to the British crown," Brown replies.

Now, General Marshall speaks up. "Now, your position as Lord Potter, and the wealth of the Potter clan, is not a complete secret. There are a few individuals who know the truth, or at least part of the truth. Now, some of those people have their own plans regarding your wealth. One of those people is here to explain the reason why we sent Captain Felton and his men to bring you here," he says.

The elevator doors open, and Sirius walks out. "Hey, Harry," he says with a smile.

"Sirius!" Harry says before he runs over to Sirius and gives him a hug. Sirius laughs as he hugs Harry back.

Once the two let go, Sirius says, "Alright. Sit down, and I'll explain the situation."

Harry and Sirius walk back to the table, and Harry sits down. Hermione pipes up and asks Sirius, "Where have you been for the last two years, Sirius?"

"I ran to go into hiding after the battle of the Department of Mysteries. A few weeks after I ran, I made the decision to try and find the Clan. I got a broom and flew out here. Got intercepted by fighters on the way in, but they let me land. I've stayed here ever since, helping them gather intelligence on Dumbledore," Sirius explains.

"What kind of intelligence? Sirius, what is going on? Why did Dumbledore try and kill me?" Harry demands.

Sirius sighs. "Harry, we have only got a full scope of the problem in the last few years. But, the clan has had suspicions about Dumbledore for a very long time. The problem stems from the fact that Dumbledore knew about the clan and its wealth."

"I don't know if you know, Harry, but Dumbledore used to be good friends with Grindelwald when they were young. They both had an idea to rule the wizarding world and lead Muggles out of hiding, all under the belief that it was for the Greater Good. Grindelwald went ahead with their plans, and in a more radical way. Dumbledore opposed him because he believed Grindelwald had deviated too far from their original plans, but he has still held onto his plan."

General Radcliffe speaks up. "For nearly two and a half decades, Dumbledore has been working to build up his own army to accomplish his plans of taking over the Wizarding world. However, he has been hampered by one major roadblock. He doesn't have enough resources to fund, train, and equip such an army. While his forces have grown substantially in the last couple years, they are still not at the level they need to be for him to have a guarantee of victory."

Sirius cuts back in and says, "From what we can gather, Dumbledore appointed himself as your legal guardian after your parents died. In doing so, he made it so that if you ever died, he would take your place as head of the Potter Clan. While I can guarantee much of our forces would not follow him, he would have full access to the Clan's resources."

"Wait, if the Clan knew about me, and Dumbledore's plans, why did they not help me?" Harry asks.

Sirius sighs. "They tried, Harry. Multiple times. When Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, the Clan was on high alert, as they knew Voldemort was after them. They had a submarine stationed off the coast of Godric's Hollow to keep watch. When a drone that the submarine launched spotted Voldemort arrive in Godric's Hollow, the sub immediately deployed a team of Echo Force troops to stop him. But, they already knew it would be too late. According to the report from the sub's captain, he radioed James and alerted him to Voldemort's presence, and told him to set up a shield around the house, because the sub was about to launch its cruise missiles in an attempt to stop Voldemort. James shot that plan down, saying he would not allow innocents to die just to stop Voldemort."

"The troops didn't arrive until well after the fight was over. When they got there, the team found Hagrid had already arrived. The leader of the team, who is a wizard, said who he was, and asked for you to be given into their custody so they could bring you here to Potter Island. Hagrid refused, saying he had orders from Dumbledore himself to bring you to some of your mom's relatives. The team leader decided to give Hagrid the benefit of the doubt, and let Hagrid take you, but removing Hagrid's memories of them before they left."

General Radcliffe speaks up again. "Soon after this, we learned that Dumbledore had appointed himself your guardian. We found that very suspicious, and so began our investigation into Dumbledore. However, it was not until a few years that we realized the full scope of his plans."

"We also tried finding you. We were delayed, as we were called into action for the Falklands conflict. But, it may not have mattered much, as Dumbledore had cast powerful charms over the Dursley's house that prevented us from finding it. We went from your parent's death until your arrival in Diagon Alley not knowing where you were."

"Wait, you got called into action? What does that mean? And why didn't you come after me after you knew I was going to Hogwarts?" Harry asks.

Prime Minister Brown speaks up. "Like I said, my Lord, we owe our ultimagte loyalty to the British crown. We swore an oath of loyalty to them long, long ago. And, in modern times, we also, through Britain, are allies of the Muggle military alliance called NATO. We are subject to being called into action to help NATO and/or British forces into combat operations. In the time since your parents' death, our forces have been called up to serve in the Falklands conflict, the peacekeeping operation in Lebanon in the early 80s, the Persian Gulf War, no-fly zone operations over Iraq, and the Bosnian war. We actually have a naval task force on its way back to Potter Island after supporting a no-fly zone over the Balkan states. These conflicts have occupied a lot of our attention."

Brown pauses for a moment, then continues, "When we got that report of you showing up in Diagon Alley, we knew you would be at Hogwarts shortly. We were nervous about that, since we still did not know the extent of Dumbledore's plan. But, we knew you needed to learn, and we felt it would be better for you to go to Hogwarts."

Sirius cuts back in. "It wasn't until your fifth year that the Clan started to get really worried about you. Unfortunately, the Bosnian war was going on at that point, so it was hard for them to do much. Then, in your sixth year, they were working hard to build up their military power in preparation for the war against Voldemort."

General Radcliffe speaks up again. "When the Ministry fell, we began mobilizing to fight against Voldemort. We launched a few missile attacks against small hideouts of his, and deploying troops undercover to fight him. But, first of all, we were trying to track you down, and track Dumbledore down. You did good in staying hidden. We had no idea where you were until the robbery at Gringotts. Dumbledore hid himself well, too. Then, when we heard about you and the defenders of Hogwarts were under siege by Voldemort, we began mobilizing a large force to send to reinforce you. The battle was over before we could get our forces there, but, we knew Dumbledore was still out there, so we prepared Captain Felton's team to prepare for an extraction. As soon as you were kidnapped, and we were able to track your location, and dispatch Captain Felton's team and the supporting aircraft to rescue you and bring you to Potter Island."

Harry just sits there, stunned into silence. Finally, after almost a minute, Harry asks, "So…what are we going to do? Dumbledore may not have killed me, but he's still a threat, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. As are Voldemort's remaining forces. We recognize this is going to be hard for you to adjust to. We want to give you some time to get adjusted to being here. Then, we need you. We need you to be our leader when we take on Dumbledore," General Radcliffe answers.

Prime Minister Brown smiles. "We have been waiting for your arrival for so long, my Lord. Now that you are here, I am sure that you will begin to see the truth about who you really are," he says. He then bows his head respectfuly and says, "Welcome home, Lord Potter."

* * *

**I'll end there. I hope this chapter was okay.**

**So, I know the plot of Dumbledore trying to steal Harry's wealth to conquer the wizarding world has been used several times. But, I like it, so I hope you don't mind.**

**As you have probably guessed, this is going to be a fairly militaristic story, and the Potter Clan is going to be far more militaristic in this story than any other I've ever seen.**

**Well, until next time, review and let me know which characters you'd like to see on Dumbledore's side, and stay tuned!**


End file.
